This invention pertains to particular betamino carbonyl compounds as catalysts for the formation of urethane polymers by the reaction of organic isocyanates with active hydrogen-containing compounds.
It is well known to the art that urethane polymers are provided by the reaction of organic polyisocyanates and active hydrogen-containing organic compounds, usually in the presence of one or more activators, and that blowing action is provided when cellular products including flexible, semi-flexible and rigid foams, are desired. It is also known that a number of different chemical reactions occur during polymer formation and expansion. For example, in addition to the chain-extending, urethane-forming reaction between free isocyanate groups and active hydrogen, initially formed urethane linkages bearing secondary hydrogen may also function as a source of active hydrogen and react with additional isocyanate to form cross-links between polymer chains. Further, in water-containing systems such as those employed for the manufacture of flexible foams, isocyanate is also consumed by reaction with water, thereby generating carbon dioxide blowing agent in situ, and introducing further cross-links comprising urea groups. The nature of the cellular structure and the physical and mechanical properties of the form are influenced by the extent of such reactions, and the relative rates and point in time at which they occur. Although balancing these variables so as to achieve a particular type or grade of foam can be controlled to some extent by the functionality, molecular weight and other structural features of the polyisocyanate and active hydrogen-containing reactants, the catalyst system also plays a significant role in this respect.
Among the relatively few compounds that have achieved widespread commercial application as catalysts in polyurethane manufacture are: tertiary amines consisting of carbon, hydrogen and nitrogen, as typically illustrated by 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane ("triethylenediamine") and N,N,N',N'-tetramethyl-1,3-butanediamine; and tertiary amines consisting of carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen and oxygen wherein oxygen is present as ether oxygen, as typically illustrated by bis[2-N,N-dimethylamino)ethyl]ether and N-ethylmorpholine. With particular reference to the manufacture of flexible polyether polyol-based urethane foams, such tertiary amines are usually employed in combination with auxiliary catalysts comprising organic derivatives of tin such as stannous octoate and dibutyltin dilaurate, in order to provide a synergistic activation of the chain-extending reaction.
A relatively recent advance in the area of flexible polyurethane foam technology which has triggered intensive research effort to develop improved activators, is the advent of reaction mixtures having a sufficiently high reactivity to provide more complete reactions during polymer formation and expansion, thereby eliminating the need in commercial practice to post-cure the foam at high temperatures (300.degree.-500.degree. F.) to obtain a product of satisfactory overall properties. In addition to the saving in cost which elimination of high temperature post-curing offers to the foam manufacturer, such highly reactive formulations also provide flexible foams of generally improved flammability characteristics, more linear and thus improved load/deflection properties, low flex fatigue, and greater resiliency. In view of this latter characteristic, such products are referred to generally as high-resilience foams. In view of the aforesaid combination of properties, high-resilience foam is particularly suited as cushioning material in automotive interiors. In the production of at least a substantial proportion of high-resilience foam being manufactured at the present time, the aforementioned N-ethylmorpholine is used as a major component of mixed catalyst systems. However, the usefulness of N-ethylmorpholine in the manufacture of high-resilience foam as well as other types of cellular urethanes, is attended with certain disadvantages. Thus, N-ethylmorpholine suffers the very serious drawback of having a particularly strong amine odor. The large quantities of N-ethylmorpholine which are employed relative to other catalyst components of the foam formation, causes an obnoxious atmosphere at and surrounding the foam manufacturing plant site and also provides foams having a strong residual amine odor. This compound is also associated with a number of serious toxic effects; see, for example, Plastics Technology, "Catalysts Improve As Their Need Increases" pages 47-49 (July 1972). Consequently, it is desirable and is a primary object of this invention to find a direct replacement for N-ethylmorpholine in the production of high-resilience foam in particular and cellular urethane manufacture generally and thereby allow for at least a substantial reduction in the relatively large amounts presently employed. Various other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the accompanying description and disclosure.